


Curiosity killed the cat

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magic, Mishaps, Transformation, klance, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Lance messes up a spell and finds himself in an unfortunate situation. The petting is nice, though.





	Curiosity killed the cat

Spells weren't easy. Lance knew that much, but he still wanted to try out the super complicated transfiguration spell. Yeah, he was alone in the Ravenclaw's common room, it was the middle of the night and everyone else was either asleep or passed out from learning.  
  
And he had gotten the ridiculous idea to try out the transfiguration spell on a little silver cauldron. Pidge once had hexed a tome into a mouse, so it couldn't be that hard, right? Lance swished his wand experimentally, trying to get a feel for the movement. He felt good, he was sure the spell would work.   
  
Self-assured, he began casting the spell. His wand warmed up, a tingling feeling started in his hand holding the wood and Lance frowned. Was it supposed to be like that? Despise his uncertainty, he continued and pointed the wand on the cauldron, a white flash zapping from the tip.   
  
Lance gasped as he closed his eyes, hands covering his face as the light blinded him. A static sound filled his ears and dimmed away after a few seconds and he slowly cracked his eyes open.   
  
Whoa   
  
The table grew! Lance must've missed the cauldron and hit the table instead and made it bigger. But wait- the rest of the room was bigger too? Lance winced and turned around, stumbling over his feet. His four feet. His eyes widened.   
  
He had four feet!   
  
He looked down on himself. Brown striped fur covered him and his paws. A loud yowl left his lips as he wanted to scream. He stumbled back again, almost tripping over the long tail now swishing behind him.  
  
He was a cat?  
  
_Oh_ fuck  
  
~   
  
He had tried. He genuinely had tried, but he just had gotten coos and pats on his head. Some even whispered a “go back to your owner, you little stray. ” and Lance took offense in that. He didn't look that messy or dirty. In fact, he was a pretty cat! He had caught a glimpse of himself in a glass door, he had brown fur without any white marks, but his blue eyes were still startling.  
  
But nobody else seemed to recognize him. Nobody else even asked for him! He had to find his devoted friends now, he decided, and climbed out of the common room, ears flicking to perceive each sound. The better hearing was strange but useful.   
  
His new height was a problem, though. Everything looked so different and huge, and after a while he lost all orientation. How Mrs. Morris survived in there, he didn't know. Lance raised his head to sniff the air and froze. Why did he do that?   
  
It seemed like the cat instincts were slowly taking over. Lance shuddered, he definitely needed help, Pidge surely knew what to do, she was the smartest of them after all. But first he had to find his way to the Slytherin's common room. Where ever this was.  
  
Lance jumped up another stairway and turned a corner. Suddenly he ran into a pair of muddy and wet boots and he grumbled, shaking his fur to get the muddy drops out.   
  
“Oh, sorry kitty, didn't see you there.” a voice startled him. A very well-known voice. Lance stared up at Keith disbelievingly. He searched for his friends, and who did he meet? Him. The Gryffindor's top chaser and excel student who got points for his house each day.   
  
Lance grumbled and flicked his tail. Maybe he could use Keith to get to the others? He knew that Keith met up with Pidge to learn in the library. It was settled, Lance meowed and blinked up to him, trying to show his best puppy eyes. Or kitty eyes in his case.   
  
“Aw, are you hungry?” Keith immediately crouched down, dropping his broom next to him to pet Lance softly. The concerned gaze surprised Lance. He didn't peck Keith as a guy who worried about pets. Maybe he had been wrong?   
  
Lance purred softly and curled around Keith's clammy and still wet hands. Another meow, and he finally gathered him up, cradling him in his arms.   
  
“Let's take you to my room, I'll ask Hunk later if he has something to eat for you.” Keith mumbled, still petting Lances fur. He closed his eyes, the petting felt really nice, like Keith knew what he did, and Lance's purring got even louder. He leaned into the touch of the chaser, and startled back. He didn't like Keith! Why did he just cuddle with him?  
  
“Shush, we're almost there.” Keith scolded Lance softly as he squirmed in his grip and grumbled. Being carried was nice, alright, and the petting part was too, but the Keith part wasn't! Sadly, the grip was too firm and he was too high up to jump down, in his opinion, so he endured it for a few more minutes.   
  
Finally, they reached the portrait, which swung to the side and revealed the red and golden decked common room.  
  
Keith released Lance and slipped out of his still wet cloak.   
  
“Follow me, you can stay in my room until we find your owner.” He whispered and walked towards another staircase, Lance struggling to follow his quick steps.   
  
“Be good and don't scratch on the bed posts or the curtains!” Keith warned and Lance snorted at that, he wasn't that mean. Or actually, it would be a nice way to tease Keith, to get him back for always being better than him.   
  
He jumped up on the bed which smelled like Keith and curled down on the pillow, purring. It was reeeally soft and fluffy, the smell was nice too. A little nap wouldn't hurt, Keith wouldn't meet up with Pidge or Hunk for a while anyways.   
  
When Lance opened his eyes for the next time, it was dark outside and the soft glow of candles and the hushed voices of learning students filled the rooms. He startled, tripping out of the bed. He completely forgot the time!   
  
He rushed into the now packed common room, unconsciously following Keith's scent and found him seated in a huge armchair in front of the fireplace, scribbling down some things on a scroll. Lance meowed, loudly, to capture his attention, to declare his panic. He hated not being able to speak.   
  
“Hey, kitty, did you sleep well?” he asked, a tender smile on his lips and Lances ear twitched. He looked too nice, unusual for the usually stoic Keith. He meowed again, trying to get his message across, but it didn't work, obviously.   
  
“Come up 'ere” Keith offered, patting the armrest of the chair and Lance hopped up, butting his head into Keith's arm. It couldn't be that hard to understand, that he was getting impatient and needed help! Instead of finally getting up, Keith began stroking Lances fur again, petting him just behind his ears.  
  
Oooh, that felt nice!  
  
No!  
  
Lance swatted Keith's hand, his claws leaving little red stripes on his skin. Oops. But he didn't feel very apologetic, he had to get help now.  
  
“Ouch, hey!” Keith observed the little cuts. “I was just being nice, kitty.” he didn't seem angry, despise his words. Before he could say another thing, the portrait of the fat lady swung open and in strolled Pidge.   
  
“Keith! We need your help! ” she called out and Keith rose immediately. The common room was loud now, many voices asking about how she could've broken in and known about the secret code, but Pidge ignored them all.  
  
“Lance is gone!” her voice cut trough all the noise and lance meowed happily. Finally, someone had discovered the absence of his human form. He jumped down the chair and bounded up to Pidge and meowed, demanding.   
  
She was clever. She'd recognize him for sure!  
  
“Oh, Keith, since when do you have a kitty?” she asked, not even crouching down to pet him. Unbelievable! Lance almost hissed. How could she not put one and one together? He stomped with his paw, which wasn't really intimidating.   
  
“Let's go to the library, Keith. Hunk's waiting over there too. ” she suggested and Keith grabbed his cloak and followed Pidge out of the room, leaving the still mumbling Gryffindors behind. And Lance.   
  
Absolutely not, he wouldn't have that. He jumped out of the hole in the wall, before the portrait slid back into place, and trotted after the other wizards. Maybe his best friend would finally recognize him, after all, how many brown cats with blue eyes were out there?   
  
After a few minutes, they reached the library, which wasn't very full at that time of the day. Hunk, decked into his yellow scarf and with a anxious face, already sat on a table at the window and Lance ran up to him, meowing desperately. He had to recognize him!  
  
“Aw, aren't you a pretty one!” he cooed, and Lance just wanted to bury himself. The compliment was nice to hear, but the most unnecessary thing right now. He sighed, exasperated, and jumped up on the table. Keith and Pidge had seated themselves around it by now.   
  
“This cat keeps following me since this morning.” mumbled Keith, his hand already petting Lance again, to which he couldn't help but purr, a soft fog dulling up his panicked thoughts. Petting was just sooo nice.   
  
Without really thinking, he jumped on Keith's lap, enjoying the warmth and the steady petting. He smelled nice, and his caresses were with just the right pressure. The voices of his friends around him were comforting as well, and after a while, Lance began slipping back into a warm slumber.   
  
A rustle woke him up, and he yawned. He was hungry, some mice would be nice now. Hands picked him up and he meowed softly, not wanting to leave the warmth just yet.   
  
“Come on, we need to get back to the common room.” the voice explained and the cat purred. He liked that voice, this person was nice. Maybe they would give him something to eat so he wouldn't have to hunt for it.   
  
“We still need to find Lance. I'll look for him in the Ravenclaw's quarters again. ” another voice said and his ear twitched. Lance? The name was familiar- Lance!   
  
He startled. How the fuck did he forget his own name? Keith, Pidge and Hunk's too! Lance twisted out of Keith's arms and jumped down on the floor, looking up to his friends, panicked. Soon he would forget everything and just be an ordinary stray cat, just caring about food and sleep.   
  
He had to turn back, like right now! He hissed at Keith, startling him. Why did they not see the obvious? He was frustrated, he had to show them who he was, but how?   
  
“I bet he's hungry.” Hunk provided and Lance rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was, but there were more pressing matters.   
  
“Or this cat knows something about Lance?” Pidge mused and he nodded frantically. Finally! His friend's eyes widened.   
  
“Do you understand us?” Keith asked, awed, and again, he nodded briskly.   
  
“Oh wow, okay, do you know where Lance is?” Pidge crouched down, observing him with interest and Lance nodded for a third time. He turned on his own axis, he was Lance! He stood directly in front of them!   
  
Pidges eyes widened and slowly, a grin curled on her lips.   
  
Oh no.  
  
“Keith, how about we all go to sleep and finish our search tomorrow. I think I have a good idea where he is. ” she still grinned. Oh, that sneaky gremlin. Lance almost growled, but got interrupted by Keith picking him up.   
  
“And why don't we finish it now?” he asked, petting Lance softly, who began purring again.   
  
“Nah, he's alright. One more night won't hurt him. ” she smiled cheekily.   
  
“If you think so-” Hunk wasn't convinced yet, but finally shrugged. “ I have to get back to our quarters anyways. He'll explain everything tomorrow anyways. And if he doesn't return by noon, we can ask Professor Shirogane. ”he yawned.   
  
“I'll come with you!” Pidge exclaimed and threw another grin into Lances direction, before following Hunk to the Hufflepuff's room. Oh, he so would put worms into her soup tomorrow. When he was human again. But seemingly, she didn't worry about his condition, she seemed to know a counterspell, or either she wouldn't be so relaxed.   
  
“Let's go to sleep, kitty. What's your name anyways? ” Keith mused, also walking back to his own quarters, still petting Lance softly.   
  
“Archibald?” Lance snorted and Keith chuckled as well. “Nah, that one doesn't fit. How about Chestnut? ” he continued and Lance shuddered, no way.   
  
This continued until they were back into the now deserted common room and Keith put him down again.   
  
“Maybe we'll find a name for you tomorrow, I'm super tired now and just want to sleep. You can sleep in my bed if you want, I guess. ” he mumbled and Lance froze. With Keith? In his bed? He wasn't as opposed to the idea as he should've been. He decided to fuck it, and strolled into the bedroom, jumping up on the soft mattress. One night wouldn't hurt, and he just wouldn't think about the awkwardness which would follow when he was human again.   
  
He'd blame it on cat instincts.   
  
Lance curled down on the pillow again, leaving some space for Keith, and began falling asleep immediately. After a few minutes, a warm body joined him, and he purred unconsciously. The whole warmth thing was just nice. And Keith's scent as well.   
  
“I'm really worrying about Lance. It's unusual for him to be away this long. I kinda miss his voice. His goofiness. ” Keith sighed softly, treading his fingers trough Lances fur, while Lance listened anxiously. He'd never thought Keith felt that way.   
  
“You know,” Keith mumbled, falling asleep slowly, “ you remind me of him. I think I'll call you Lance. ” he yawned and finally fell asleep, just like Lance next to him.  
  
A muted hoot of an owl awoke him again, it was still dark out there and he heard no noises next to the soft breathing of his human next to him. The cat stretched slowly. He still was hungry, and the soft pitter patter of some mice captured his attention. He yawned and licked his paw. He didn't want to leave the warmth, buthe also wanted to catch the mice, his mouth watering at the smell of the tender flesh.   
  
The cat jumped down from the bed, making almost no noise, and followed the soft sounds until he reached the room in which the humans normally gathered. There, under the big chairs, was a mouse, snacking on some breadcrumbs. Blue eyes glinted in the soft light coming from the fires slowly dying embers. Then the cat pounced.  
  
“Ow!” a loud crash sounded through the common room and Lance rubbed his head. He had crashed full force against one of the armchairs. A startled mouse skittered out from under the chair.   
  
“Owoww.” he still whined, eyes tearing up from the sting and looked around.  
  
Wait-   
  
He stood up. On his two legs. His sting was forgotten quickly as he finally saw that he was human once again. He flung his arms up, grinning widely and doing a little victory dance, not caring about how he was in the wrong common room and how it was the middle of the night, he was just so ecstatic.  
  
“Lance? What are yo-” a voice mumbled sleepily and Lance turned around, grinning at Keith. “Where were you?!” Keith rushed forward to Lance, seemingly angry. Lance took a step back.   
  
“Hey, it's okay, I'm fine! Look, no injuries! ” he still held up his arms, still grinning brightly.   
  
“Why are you even here? How did you-” Keith stopped. His eyes widened and a fierce blush overtook his cheeks.   
  
Oh, he had caught up.  
  
“You! You just like to mess with me, right? ” Keith lashed out, the blush still staining his cheeks, hands balling into fists.   
  
“Who even gets the idea to turn into a cat, just to mess with someone?” Keith's tone went from angry to bitter, gaze turning cold and Lances heart stuttered in his chest.   
  
Oh no.  
  
“Keith, wait, please!” he tried to interrupt him, to stop the stinging words.   
  
“Oh no, Lance, you don't get to apologize.” he bit, angry, his eyes shining suspiciously. Then he huffed and turned around.   
  
“Go, Lance, you messed up enough for today.” he whispered, voice breaking, and Lance couldn't hold himself back anymore.   
  
He rushed forward, gripped Keith's arm and tugged him around again, just to lay his lips on Keith's. The warm touch made him sigh contently, butterflies soaring in his stomach and pure happiness exploding in his chest.   
  
“Listen, please.” he whispered softly, after breaking the kiss reluctantly, Keith's eyes staring up to him, cheeks flushed again. Lance was sure, his own cheeks were a crimson red by now.   
  
“I tried a spell and messed up. That's how I transformed into a cat and I tried to find help, and I got to you first. ” he explained, softly. “ Then I adapted to my situation and my behavior turned more and more cat-like, I got panicked. ” he smiled. “ Apparently, the spell lost its effect after one full day and I turned back, luckily, but I still can remember everything. Luckily, as well. ”  
  
Lance kept watching Keith.   
  
“I never meant to mess with you, I just needed someone I trust and like.” he blushed, his hand scratched the back of his neck. “And yeah, apparently I trust you and- uh- I like you, a lot” he finished, gaze averting from Keith's wide eyes.   
  
“You- what?” he croaked and Lance rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oh come on, Keith, don't make me repeat it!” he cursed, laughing softly, but still blushing.   
  
“Maybe you have to show me?” Keith whispered, a hopeful glint in his eyes and Lance smirked, softly.   
  
“Alright” he mumbled, stepped closer, and kissed him again.  
  
The whole spell thing did work out in the end. Maybe he'd try some more spells tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one headcanoning Lance as a Ravenclaw. It just fits xD
> 
> Dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend <3


End file.
